My Immortal
by Niltiac Tsegrah
Summary: Mary Sue idiocy. I wrote this when I was twelve, six years ago. Feel free to flame, it was fun to write but now trying to read it makes my head hurt.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a story about love, sadness, and a lot of fighting. I don't own YYH or Jecht for that matter; I just borrowed the name. Originally sent to Maze-Castle. (I don't own that.) This is the better version. Chapter by chapter, okay?**

**Prologue-A Memory I Want to Forget**

**I was walking through the forest, my ears twitching at every sound. Everything**

**seemed to be stained with blood, even the clouds and the moon. When I reached**

**a clearing, I saw a kitsune lying in his own blood. I ran over and asked if he was okay, **

**but then I realized that he was paralyzed, bleeding from a gash in his back. His eyes **

**were closed, his head turned to the left. I turned his head toward me."Yoko," I whispered.**

**His golden-colored eyes opened and looked at me. I could tell he was in pain. "What happened?"**

**I asked. He replied, "I was stealing something again.I know you want me to stop..."**

**He stopped, his breathing ragged and shallow. "Yoko, I don't know why I'm saying**

**this, but you should hide in Ningenkai," I said softly, tears streaming down my face. "I'll**

**miss you, but I'll find you again. I promise. But don't tell me where you're going." **

**His eyes told me he understood. I gave him one last kiss, and in a flash, **

**he was gone, except for the scarf he wore in the wintertime. On it, **

**he had pinned a note. It said, "Tyranda, I will always love you. I'll be in Japan."**

**I had told him not to tell me where he was going. He never listened**

**to common sense, and that had always been his downfall. Oh well.**

**"Serenity! Get up! It's 7:50 in the morning!"**


	2. A Nice Morning NOT!

**Ch**1:** Unsure Illness**

**I woke up to find Shiori glaring at me from my bedroom door. "What in the**

**world were you doing last night?" she asked, pointing at the mess of paper**

**and textbooks on the floor. "I was doing my homework," I replied. Here I was, **

**a college student, and I'm STILL being told what to do. "Serenity, you're twenty-one years**

**old and you still-" She coughed loudly and collapsed. "Oh god...Shuuichi! Are you up**

**yet? Where's that fourteen-year-old when you need him!" I yelled, helping Shiori down**

**the stairs. After getting her something to drink, I went back upstairs. Shuuichi**

**was brushing his teeth in the bathroom. **

**"Hey!" I yelled. He jumped and swallowed the tooth paste. (It was fluoride-free.)**

**"What did you do that for!" he yelled. **

**"I think your mom is ill with a cold. I've already schedualed an appointment," I said hurriedly, going to my room.**

**"I'm going too!"**

**"No, you're going to school for the year-end test! The bus is coming. I'll pick you up after school,okay?"**


	3. A Strange, Unexpected, SHORT Guest

**Ch**2: **A Strange Guest**

**That night, Shiori went to bed early as her doctor had instructed. She seemed to **

**be ill with a minor respiratory infection, but no one was sure. I was worried **

**about Shuuichi. He'd been gone for three hours now. I heard someone knock **

**the front door. "Serenity! Are you there?" Shuuichi yelled. I opened the door to find him**

**helping a boy who was badly hurt. "His name is Hiei," he said as the dark-haired**

**boy awoke. I went upstairs to get a first-aid kit while Shuuichi tried to calm Hiei**

**down. When I opened the kit, I realized I was out of first-aid ointment. I said that **

**I had to go get something.**

**When I got back, Hiei was gone, and Shuuichi was in the kitchen studying. "Where's-"**

**I began to ask. "He left," he interrupted, focusing on the textbook. I went upstairs to**

**my room to study on psychology, but I couldn't focus. I remembered that today was **

**the day I had first come to live with the Minamino family five years ago, and tomorrow **

**was Shuuichi's birthday! To think I almost forgot! **

**The next night, after I came home from my part-time job at the animal shelter,**

**I heard Hiei in the living room. "...I need you to help me, kitsune, you don't**

**have a choice."_ Why is he calling Shuuichi a kitsune? _I wondered.**


	4. A Bit of Confusion and a lot of panic!

**Ch**3: **A Bit of Confusion and a Lot of Panic**

**Six months later, I heard of a boy named Yusuke Urameshi, who had**

**somehow come back from the dead. Shuuichi had disappeared for the**

**day, Shiori was in the hospital, and I was in utter panic. Botan, the**

**grim reaper, had told me that Hiei and two other demons had **

**stolen the Three Artifacts of Darkness. I had always hated being**

**a Spirit Detective, and besides that, I was fired. Now they want me **

**back? "Forget it," I had said firmly, refusing to go back.**

**"But-"**

**"No buts! My desicion is final! Good day!" She had left in despair.**

**Three nights later, Shiori called and said she'd be able to come **

**back the next day. Around eleven o'clock that same night,**

**Shuuichi came home. He was cut. Badly. He said that he was okay,**

**but I didn't believe him. Shuuichi gave up on trying to lie about**

**his injury. "Yusuke,the new Spirit Detective, was fighting Hiei.**

**Yusuke would have been killed if I hadn't helped."**

**"I know you worry about other people's safety, but this**

**is ridiculous!"**


	5. The Fifth Saint Beast! Wasn't there just...

Disclaimer: You know the drill... I don't own ANYTHING.

* * *

Ch4: The Fifth Saint Beast

"I can't believe it!My own dad!A Saint Beast!Ugh!" I groaned under my breath. My father, Jack Makio, was killed fifty years ago. Now he's a Saint Beast! Four other people would deal with the other four, but I, of all people, had to kill my old man!

When I got to the Demon City, I changed to my demon form. My ears twitched slightly when I began to hear faint screams. I jumped up to the highest branch in a nearby tree so I wouldn't be seen. Soon, two ningenboys fell hard on the ground. I couldn't help but giggle slightly. I then sensed two familiar energy signatures coming toward this area, so I changed my colors to fushia instead of blue. Fugaki attacked the two boys, and then a bright flash of light scared him and his pals away. I saw Shuuichi and Hiei several branches below me. After they met the two boys, I felt the branch groan under me.

"What was that?" asked Yusuke. He got his answer a second later. The branch snapped and I fell, face-down, on the ground.

"Oww..." I moaned softly before I sat up to find my nose broken and bleeding. I then noticed them staring at me.

"Err...Hi," I said. I fixed my nose and stood up.

"My name is..Mia Savina," I lied in a falsely cheery tone. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yusuke Ura-"

"I already know who you are."

"I'm Kuwabara," said the tallest one.

"Hn," was all Hiei said. He knew who I was.

"I'm Kurama," said Shuuichi. I was sorta disappointed that he lied to me, but he didn't know that I was me.

After the Gate of Betrayal, Yusuke asked why I was here.

"An old friend of mine, Jack Makio, is now the Fifth Saint Beast. Koenma sent me to

help you guys, anyway." After that, Botan called to report what was happening in Ningenkai.

"...and, all the same, the Makai Insects keep appearing. They won't stop!" Botan practically screamed.

"Okay, Botan, just don't freak out!"

Yusuke hung up and yelled, "WHY DOESN'T SHE JUST COMPLAIN TO KOENMA!"

Later on, after Byakko fell into the lava, we came to a room FULL of leeches.  
"Well, Mia, I see you finally came.I'll see you in-uggggghhh!" The sounds of someone throwing up reached us. Kuwabara looked like HE was going to puke next. Jack came into view, but he looked like some sort of weird monster with tentacles growing out of its back. I felt the claws on my hands extend, and, for some reason, my eyes turned a deep blood-red. The monster shot a tentacle at me, and it hit my face with the side, but I didn't flinch. My claws came out all the way and turned into daggers. I threw them at the monster, but they had no effect whatsoever! He shot another tentacle at me, but this time it hit me in the stomach, no thanks to the claws I threw! I fell to the ground. I managed to heal my internal injuries and the muscles, but I had already used most of my Spirit Energy, so I couldn't heal my outer injuries yet. I carefully got up after Jack turned around. Concentrating hard, I created a spear out of my remaining Energy. I threw it and hit him _SMACK_ between the shoulder blades. He screamed so loud I thought my ears would bleed! He fell into ashes, the spear disappearing. I fell to my knees, breathing hard.

"Mia, are you okay?" asked Shuuichi.

"I'm okay...You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up," I said, smiling weakly.They left, and I passed out a couple minutes later.

When I woke up, I was still in that room. I stood up slowly, wincing a bit when my injury twinged with pain.

"...that baka, Kuwabara, and that moron, Yusuke, could very well have killed themselves. If they had, they would saved us a heck of a lot of trouble leaving!" Hiei said as he came into view, dragging something behind him. I quickly wrote something in the small pool of blood below me and jumped onto the leech-covered windowsill. Looking back at the quartet, ( Not related to singing or whatever!) I left for Ningenkai.

By the time I got back home, my injury had fully healed, but my stomach muscles were still somewhat sore, so I switched back to being Serenity, sat on the couch and began to watch Insomniac Music Theater on Vh1.( I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ON THIS THING!) Soon, I fell asleep. Ah, the sweet nothingness of a deep sleep. A while after I fell into sleep, Shuuichi came home and went straight to bed.

* * *

Editing stuff isn't fun. Really. It's not. I accept flames and other things. If you want to know what Serenity (Tyranda) Himoura Makio looks like,read my profile. There's a few others there too. I'll eventually post what all of my OCs look like, okay? 


	6. A Long Kept Secret and an Old Photo

Ch5: A Long Kept Secret and an old Photo

A week later, I was still weak and tired from that fight, possibly caused by all the blood I had lost. In my room, I was reading a book on Europe that night after I recieved a blood transfusion when Shuuichi came home, looking worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The Toguro Brothers want everyone who can fight enter the Dark Martial Arts Tournament, and that, for some reason, includes you and a friend of yours," he replied, still worried. My eyes were wide ( Sorta.) with terror and panic.

"I know who the Toguro Brothers are...because they killed my mom..." I whispered sadly, sitting on the edge of the bed. He sat next to me. Even though he was six years younger than me, he seemed smarter than his fifteen years of age,and not only that, he always gave comfort ( Not the kind you're thinking!) to anyone who needed it, even when they were older than he was.

"Serenity, can you tell me what happened?" he asked, his emerald green eyes staring into my green-brown eyes.

"I'll try, but it's really hard for me to talk about..."

Flashback ( You know, the kind that sorta fade into the past?)

I was hiding in my small bedroom closet, as my mother had told me to, and all I could hear were two men's voices and my mother's firm tone as she said,

"You will NOT take my daughter to Tarukane. Her tears form nothing but crystal flowers-"

"And those flowers have healing powers beyond even someone's wildest belief," said one man. To me, he sounded like that guy that played the Terminator in thosemovies. ( I can't spell his last name!cries softly)

"I refuse to give her up. She is only six years old-" Just then, I heard an ear-splitting, bloodcurdling scream, then there was silence. The bedroom door burst open, and two men came in, one very tall, one really short. The tall man opened the closet door and saw me. He even looked like the guy I mentioned earlier! I was frozen with fear, but the tall man said that he wouldn't take me to Tarukane, since I really was as young as my mother had said. The two men left, while I tried to find my mom. I found her, half-dead, on the living-room floor. When I asked who had hurt her, she only said that I should find a new family to live with. As she passed, she tried to say who had attacked her, but it was too late. She was gone. All I heard was "The." In the meantime, I was sent to live with my father, who was working overseas. Soon, I discovered that my half-uncle, a wolf demon named Jecht, ( you know, from Final Fantasy X) had disappeared back to Makai.

End of Flashback. ( Happy? Good.)

"I've been afraid of them ever since," I finished.

"What did your parents look like?" asked Shuuichi, standing up. I walked over to the bookcase and took a photo out of an old family album.

"Here's what they looked like," I said, handing him the photo. The photo had four people in it. A beautiful young woman with light red hair and blue-gray eyes, about nineteen years old, a man with dark hair and dark eyes who looked to be in his early twenties, a man withblack hair and dark colored clothes with a black wolf's ears and tail, and a little girl. Me. He looked up, his green eyes full of concern. I felt a single tear slowly fall down from my left eye, but I wiped it away.

"Serenity..." he said, shaking his head. "Was your father Jack Makio?"

"How'd you know?"

"You're stubborn like him. I met him on a field trip to a science museum when I was just a child."

* * *

To my first ever reviewer, HellBoundChild, for reviewing this fanfic. Thanx/throws confetti everywhere/ Sorry. I'ma little hyper. 


	7. The Dark Tournament

Ch6: The Dark Tournament

"How far does this friend of yours live?" asked Kuwabara, panting from the trip uphill.

"I told you already! I'm making a random guess at this!" I yelled. We were trying to find a friend of mine who could help the team. Hiei was coming because he was "bored," as he put it. At long last, we came to a small cottage next to a HUGE lake, where I hoped my friend was.

"Taya! You here?" I yelled as loud as I could.

"One second!" yelled someone back.

Then a girl with a fish tail, fins for ears, dirty blond hair, and hazel eyes swam to the edge of the lake.

"Tyr-Serenity!" she cried, almost saying my real name."Where have you been the last seven years?"

"I'd've been here sooner if you had told me where you disappeared to!" I scolded, laughing. "Um, we were wondering if-"

"I'd help you in the Dark Tournament? I'd love to," she interrupted,"but I can't fight since my Spirit Energy's been at a low for me. But I can be the team...umm...cheerleader!"

I sighed and asked, "Do you still have the ability to heal?"

"Yeah."

"Get the things you need for the tournament and come on! We have to get to the boat TONIGHT!"

Back at the house, Taya managed to hide her tail and ears by wearing a coat and hat. Up in my room, she asked,

"Tyranda, why are you living with humans?"

"Because I had no choice..." I replied, packing everything I needed.

That night, when we arrived at the pier, the demons that were already there weren't too happy to see us.

"I thought I smelled humansss," said one demon, an evil look in his eyes. Behind us, I could faintly hearfootsteps.

"Hey, guys, I didn't know there would be girls on the team. Who are they?" asked Yusuke, panting.

"I'm Serenity Himoura, and this is my friend,Taya-"

"My name is actually Taina, but everyone calls me Taya," my friend interrupted, blushing bright pink when Hiei stared at her.

"Nice to meet you both," said Yusuke.

"ALL ABOARD!" yelled the peg-legged captain.

On the boat, Yusuke fell asleep, while I became seasick. I was leaning over the rail, pale and weak.

"Serenity, are you okay?" asked Shuuichi. ( I later learned to call him Kurama.)

"No...I don't think I should have eaten that seafood..." I replied.

Over an intercom, the captain said, "Will the three strongest fighters- oh, wait. Forgot to raise the arena. When the arena has reached full height, will the three strongest fighters enter the arena."

As we stood at the very top, I was shocked that Taya was up there with the Masked Fighter and me.

"Why are you up here, Taya!" I asked, exasperated.

"I don't know."

Suddenly , Kuwabara yelled, "Look out! They're attacking all at once!" The Masked Fighter used the Spirit Shotgun ability and killed the demons in mere seconds!

* * *

Wow... that was really short... really really short... Compared to one of the chapters, this is a poem! 


	8. Pronunciations and a Very Bloodied Fight

Ch7: Pronunciations.  
This chapter is to help the readers with the names.

Taya- TAY UH  
Jack Makio- MA KEE OH  
Mia Savina- ME UH SU VEEN UH  
Himoura- HIH MORE UH  
Taina- TYE NUH  
Tyranda-TI RON DUH

Please continue reading.Thank you.

Ch8: True Pain

(I didn't see the beginning of this part, but I saw the fights against Team Masho. I'm in demon form.)

"The teams now need six fighters," said a cool female voice from the speakers. Suddenly, a young lady in a blue cloak stepped up and said that she wanted to go first.

"Kurama, I'll go first. Besides, I haven't had any action since Maze-Castle!" I said, my ears bending slightly. The two-inch high-heels I was wearing that morning made a soft _click_ as I walked on the arena floor. My loose T-shirt fluttered slightly in the wind.(Hey, I'm not the type of person to be wearing a dress during a fight, okay?)

"It's the first match between Team Urameshi's Mia Savina and Team Masho's...um, who is she?" asked Koto, slightly embarrassed.

"The name's Katrina. Don't forget it," said the girl. All of a sudden, the cloak the girl was wearing froze, and then burst into flames! When the flames subsided, the cloak was all but ashes. Then a ring of fire erupted from where she stood.

"Mia, welcome to Firey Heaven!" yelled Katrina.(Now why does that seem vaguely familiar?) She then threw off her cloak. She had fire-red hair, yellow eyes like the sun, and she was wearing an outfit of jeans and a halter top made from red dragon skin.

"I control the element opposite of one of my teammates." With those words, she summoned a fire Katana and ran at me. I was singed on the stomacheven though I dodged it. The katana hardened around her hand and forearm, becoming the color of amber and longer than it was as flame.(Imagine Touya's Ice Katana, only longer and very, VERY pointy.) I then remembered that my high heels could turn into spikes when I pressed a switch on the back. I did so, and when she came back to finish me off, ( I'm like Kuwabara; lots of stamina, VERY stubborn. I was singed very badly by the fire thing across the stomach.) I ran as fast as I could, but I stumbled and I fell on my back as I tried to regain my balance.(I'm not graceful.)Katrina simply stood there.

"What?" I asked, getting back up. She ran at me again; I brought my left foot up diagonally and hit her in the stomach, but she drove the amber katana into my side, causing me to lose my breath and blood to dribble out of my mouth.(Ewww...) My vision became blurry, but I was able to get off the arena without falling. However, I fell to my knees when I tried to healmy wounds.

"I'm...okay...Don't...give me...that look..." I gasped when Kurama gave me a worried look. He told me to stay strong, and I did so. But, when I leaned against the side line wall, my vision grew blurry once more, and it grew dark. Before I passed into unconsciousness, I saw Kurama kill Gama._ Be careful, Kurama. If you die, how will I tell Shiori that her __own son died from an Ice-Elemented Shinobi?_ were my last thoughts before darkness overtook my mind.

* * *

One Quick Note! This is much better than the original copy I wrote on paper!

* * *

When I awoke, my first thought was,_ Oh no. If Kurama is dead, I'm SO dead! And why is Kuwabara fighting Risho?_

"You're awake! Finally! I was worried!"said Yusuke, who had heard me groan a bit when I awoke. He was watching Kuwabara's fight with Risho with anxiety. "Why is he fighting Risho?" I asked, my senses kicking in again.

"Hm, let's see... After you went out like a candle, Kurama fought Touya and almost had his rear handed to him, but when he used the Death Plant on himself and won, he went unconscious standing up. Then Baken seemed to pound him to death, Kurama lost, I stepped in, beat the snot outta the no good cheater, won, fought Jin, made a new friend, beat him, won, was so close to fighting Risho, got called out by the committee saying that I was outta the ring for longer than ten counts, then it seemed like all hope was lost, then Kuwabara, that injured moron, stepped, or rather, stumbled up to the arena. Now he's our last hope. The committee said that you were too badly injured to fight anymore," he added as I was about to protest. "Look at Kuwabara; you see bruises, cuts, bones sticking out here and there, and blood coming outta his nose and mouth. And they didn't count him out! Not that I'm complaining." I sighed and tried to get up, but I couldn't feel my legs due to "pins and needles."

"How are you feeling?" asked a weak voice off to my left. I turned around and gasped when I saw Kurama with a plant sticking outof his right arm.

"I really don't wanna know what happened to you, but what happened to you?"

"Yusuke just told you-"

"Kazuma!" yelled a young girl's voice from the crowds.

"Who?" I asked, a bewildered expression on my pale face. I got my answer right then.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara yelled, throwing Risho with a burst of new strength. (I didn't see the episode for this part. I saw right up to where Yukina yells his name, then the electric went off. Wacky, huh?)

Kuwabara won the fight, but, he collapsed as he said, "Now I take nappy," or something. Behind me, Kurama struggled to stand up.

"Need help?"

"Thank you," he said, not looking at me. "Serenity? Are you listening?"

"Gah...What did you just call me?"

"I knew you were Serenity when you told me not to worry. You always said that. You better get back to the hotel before we do."

"Actually, all I have to do is think of myself as a human!" I went over to the entrance and changed back to a human, the cried out,

"What happened to everyone! Kurama, you look a mess! Kuwabara, you're a... an unconscious, injured baka!" I helped everyone back to the hotel.

* * *

Well, that was fun/gets hit in the head by a stray mallet/ I wondered where I threw that! 


	9. He's Baaaack!

Ch9: He's Baaack!

(No, this chapter doesn't have to do with Yoko's return.)

That evening, Kurama and I were walking along the beach together, watching the sunset, the rising tide, smelling the aromas of pinewood trees and the sea. Soon, we stopped at a small cove to rest.

"Kurama, I-" I began to say, but I stopped.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm not...who I seem to, um, be..." I said, stumbling with my words. I sat down on some rocks near the edge of the cove. He sat next to me.

After a minute, he said,"It's okay. I know who you really are, Tyranda." I was in shock, staring straight ahead. _How does he know! _I thought. I suddenly slipped off the rock and fell into the crystal clear water below. _C-cold... v-very c-cold..._I thought, my skin freezing because of the water. I broke the still, almost solid-looking surface, gasping and coughing. As my eyes cleared, I saw Kurama slipping off, too. He fell into the already distubed waters of the cold cove, only a few feet from where I was. Someone near the edge giggled loudly as Kurama came up to the surface, oddly covered in bright green seaweed.

"Who the...TAYA!" I yelled as she ran away, still giggling. "Don't ask," I muttered angrily, swimming to the edge.

"Has she always been like this?" he asked, pulling some of the seaweed off as he sat next to me. I glared at him, then sighed woefully.

"It's too hard for me to stay mad at you."

"I know." We burst out laughing.

"All right, all right, I'll tell you!" I gasped between laughs. "It started at the end of seventh grade of Demon Jr. High School. You know, up in Makai? Anyway, she had gotten over her first major crush, and we were argueing about what was worse: Homework or band with Mr. Octa..."

Another Flashback (Here we go again...)>

Taya and I were getting up from the lunch tables as the health/phys. ed. teacher told the area to go outside.

"I'm telling you, homework is worse than band with that son of an octopus, Mr. Octa!" she insisted, her face flushed with anger.

"Did you forget what happened last band class? You almostpassed out!" Kamiel, a chameleon, nearly yelled, his skin turning the color of the frozen silver freezer.

"Calm down! The lot of ya!" yelled Tamiel, Kamiel's girlfriend , as she quoted one of her favorite movie lines. Suddenly, someone knocked me and the girls down.

"Tyranda, it gets easier to push you around all the time!" sneered someone as they stepped on my hand. O_wwwwwwww!_ I screamed in my head. I cracked open an eye to see Sano, the serpent spirit, and his gang of assorted reptile and predator spirits laughing at us. The teachers were too busy _helping an ostrich with a tray!_ What's worse, they were afraid of that gang. The reason was because he had killed a teacher with his fangs before, and everyone else was afraid of him, too!

"Back off, Sano!" growled a boy's voice. I saw Kuronue and Kamiel help Taya and Tamiel up.

"Are you okay?" asked a soft voice to my left.

"My ankle hurts," I replied as whoever it was helped me up. I glanced at his face and was forced to suppress a gasp. Helping me was a kitsune, but no ordinary one. His eyes were like the sun, a bright, burning, yet piercing golden yellow, his hair went straight past his shoulders and shimmered a soft, yet sharp silver-white color, but that wasn't what made him anything but ordinary. It was his voice, the way he told Kuronue he'd be helping me to the nurse's office. There was something in his voice, but what was it? Worry? Compassion? Wisdom? (Strike that last one.) Or did I even dare think it...love?

"Who are you?" I asked as he picked me up bridal style.

"My name is Yoko Kurama, and may I ask your name?"

"Tyranda. Serenity Tyranda Himoura Makio."

"That's a long name. It's different. And it suits you."

"Well, my mother's name was Maive Hinata Himoura, and my father's name was Jack Makio. They died a few years ago. My older brother, Ronnoc, a falcon, isn't really my brother. I'm his adopted sister. Plus, he's thirty years older than me!"

"I had a brother like that once. Here's the nurse's office. I didn't say it before, but I help the nurse sometimes. I was headed down here before Sano, that jerk, knocked you down," Yoko explained, gently putting me on my feet again. I tested my foot as he went to tell the nurse I was there and that he was reporting for work. It wobbled badly as I put some weight on it, so I leaned against the wall.

"You can come in now, Tyranda!" called the nurse. I hopped in, literally, and sat on the bed-couch thing that students were supposed to sit on when they went there. Suddenly, the phone on the desk rang.

"Hello? What? She almost passed out again? If this happens again, I'm reporting that teacher for pressuring her so hard!"

The nurse hung up and said, "Yoko, give this girl some ace bandages and an ice pack. I'll be right back. Taya nearly passed out again. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She left as Yoko made a face.

"She never does anything! Take off your shoe so I can put a bandage on it." I took off my tennis-shoe and folded the pant-leg around my ankle a bit. What I saw on my leg didn't soothe how I felt. It was a throbbing, bright red bruise, but the strange thing was that it was't where my ankle hurt! As Yoko put the cloth-like bandage around my ankle, he didn't ask about the weird bruise. Although he was careful, my ankle twinged with pain.

"If you want to go home, I can call the office," the kitsune offered, sitting next to me as I tied my shoe.

"I'll be okay. Thanks for helping me. If you and your friends weren't there to help, Sano would've had me for second lunch!" I said, getting up. My leg shook a little as I put some weight on it, but it wasn't like it was earlier.

"See you later," he said as he opened the door for me.

"Bye."

As I left the bandroom with Taya, I told her what happened.

"..and then I left," I finished, sitting down on the bus seat.

"Hmmm...I think he likes you," she said, taking out her science notebook and studying.

"What! I don't think so. He's got a huge fangirl club that follows him wherever he goes. Besides, he's popular and I'm...well...not popular."

"Hey, at least you're more popular than Elan, that weirdo eel."

"Yeah, you're right, but the only reason Elan's not popular was because he kissed a female chessclub member."

"Oh, right. All the same, you're better than him." The pale red and black bus slowed to a stop and the bus driver opened the door.

"See ya at school tomorrow, Taya!" I called, about to get off when the bus driver suddenly told me to be careful going home alone._ That was weird,_ I thought.

As I walked along the alley to my house, someone grabbed me from behind and tied a blindfold around my eyes and tied my hands. _Here we go AGAIN!_ I thought as I was pushed to a cave. I was forced onto a small, chair-like boulder. Someone in front of me lit a kerosene lamp, the faint light just barely penetrating through the thick cloth.

"We meet again, Tyranda. Will you cooperate this time?" asked a man in front of me.

"Tch. Yeah right, Yomi. Like I'd help the likes of you!" I yelled. He slapped me in the face, but it didn't hurt like it used to. Besides, I was brought here every other day! I heard Yomi back off and whisper something to his partner-in-kidnapping, a ningen named Al Junicah. Suddenly, three arrows, each sharp and covered in scorpion venom, (I could smell it. Nasty smell that stuff has, especially when it is mixed with raspberry seed.) pierced my chest, one near my heart and the other two almost in the right lung. I ignored the pain for now.

"You... monster..." I managed to say, shuddering.

"YOU ARE GONNA GET IT THIS TIME, YOMI!" yelled several voices at the mouth of the cave. I felt a hand on my chin and my head lifted up forcefully.

"I will finish what I started, Tyranda, count on it. I WILL have you used and tossed aside like a piece of tissue," snarled someone in my ear.

It wasn't Yomi, and I knew it wasn't one of my friends, or Yoko or Kuronue for that matter. Whoever it was let go and ran off with Yomi away from my enraged friends.

"Yoko, I will go and hunt down those freaks with Tamiel, Kamiel, and Taina," said Kuronue as he and the others followed the pair of kidnappers. Yoko untied my arms and the blindfold around my eyes. I could now see again, but, when I checked my wounds, I wasn't too happy when I saw blood pouring down my shirt and onto the floor.

"You know, you're always getting hurt and I'm always helping. We need to quit meeting like this," joked the kitsune, wincing when he saw me glaring at him for the joke.

"Please don't make jokes. Yomi's captured me fifty times already in the past three months. Last month I hit him in the head so hard he couldn't even think, so he didn't try to get me for a bit. OWWWWWWW! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO MY ARM!"

"Trying to fix a leech bite," he replied as he sewed the bite together with a very thin vine.

"I can get the arrows," I said, trying to get up. "Oh my head..." I collapsed as the venom from the arrows overwhelmed my body. The kitsune caught me in his strong arms so the arrows wouldn't go clean through to my back.

"Tyranda, can you hear me?" he asked, making sure I was still conscious.

"Yeah, but barely. The scorpion venom from those arrows just got to me, that's all. I just need to rest, that's all. Can I go to sleep?" I asked in reply when he turned me onto my back. He put his hand on my forehead to see if I was fevered.

"You're burning up. Can you wait here while I go get something?"

"Just hurry. I don't want to be by myself if Yomi and Al come back," I said, looking at him and smiling. "While you're out there, I'm gonna try and get these arrows out of me." He left, leaving a blanket of tightly interwoven plants that smelled vaguely like lilies if I got cold. As I painfully pulled the arrows out of my upper chest, I took a bathing suit top out of my backpack to try and stop the bleeding. When I finished tying it in the font so it completely covered my torso, Yoko came back with some water from a nearby stream.

"Don't look at me like that. I had to get those arrows out or else the wounds would've been infected," I scolded, leaning back onto the wall.

"Just hold this on your forehead. It'll hopefully cool you off," said Yoko, handing me a piece of water-soaked cloth. As I relaxed against the wall with the wet rag against my head, I cried a little.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, cleaning the bite on my right arm again.

"I'm just thinking about my mom. It's been a really long time since she died..." I trailed off, staring at the stalactite-covered ceiling."Can I go to sleep now?"

"And risk not waking up again? By the way, why do you carry a bathing suit around?"

"I go swimming with Taya and my friends sometimes, so why not have one ready?"

"Well, that was a good idea using the top of it to cover your wounds."  
"Thanks...Why's it getting all dark in here?"

"Great. The venom's attacking your insides again. Hey! Don't go to sleep!" I could hear his voice, but it was very far away. I fell asleep anyway, the cloth falling off of my forehead. The kitsune put the blanket on me as I went to sleep, and he laid me on my back so he could keep the rag on my face.

"I just hope she lives..." he said to a small, reptillian animal. He sat against the wall near my feet and, eventually, dozed off himself, that strange reptile around his shoulders.

(That last part was because Tyranda wasn't fully asleep.)

When I awoke, I found that my upper torso was completely wrapped in bandages, and a female, almost human-like reptile healing the bite on my arm. I tried to sit up, but it (or "She," rather) gently placed a scaly, cold hand on my left shoulder and shook her head, as if to tell me to lay back down because I was still weak from the venom inside me.

"Who are you?" I asked, the reptile-girl still by my side.

"I'm no one special. Just a cousin of Tamiel's," she replied, taking the rag off my forehead and dropping it into a bowl of water. "My name is Tsukina Tano. No need to tell me who you are, Tyranda." She stood up as a strange aura came in. "That's not funny, Gana. Just because you're a spirit of the winds and whatnot doesn't mean you can sneak up on us!"

"Geez, calm down," Gana said. Her voice carried a slight touch of sorrow.

"Am I still in a cavern?" I asked.

"Yes. You were too wounded to move you out of here," explained Taya, coming in with some cloths for me to wear. "I thought you were dead, too, because those arrows were pretty close to your heart! That Yomi actually gave up on getting you!"

"Well, I'm okay now. What time is it?" Boy, did I have a lot of questions!

"3:37 in the afternoon. Plus, an explosion in the cafeteria caused school to be out for awhile," replied Tamiel, coming in as well.

"Where's-"

"Yoko? He had to go home. You've been out for a couple days, and he took care of you during that time. Remember what I told you?" Taya reminded me. As I put some fresh clothes on in the back of the cave, the girls stayed at the mouth of the cave to make sure no boys came in.

"Oh man, I forgot what a clean T-shirt felt like!" I exclaimed, glad to have a shirt that wasn't covered in blood.

Several days later, after school was opened again, I was leaving the bandroom alone because Taya had been sent home unconscious.

"Um, Tyranda?" I looked behind me to see Yoko standing by the water fountain.

"What? Oh! I never thanked you properly for saving my life. Thanks," I said, blushing a bit.

"Actually, my dad's hosting a dance at the Salamander Hotel tonight. I was wondering if you and Taya would like to go," he explained.

"I'd love to, but I need to ask my older brother. He's my guardian-brother or something," I replied, a little nervous.

"Uh, this wasn't my idea but...Can I walk you home?"

On the way to my house, I told Yoko about the strange plants that had been growing around the area.

"That is strange. The plant you are talking about was supposed to have died out centuries ago. Are you sure it wasn't something else?"

"No, I'm sure of it. I checked the wildlife books and it said the kind it was." When we finally got to my home, a cozy one-story, I went inside to find my brother, Ronnoc Tsegrah, studying for his finals at college. His wings had frozen and the bones had shattered the day before, so he had been temporarily expelled from his first year of Flying High Jr. High School.

"Hey, Ronnoc, can I go to a dance tonight? Please?" I asked.

"Depends on whether or not you get your homework done, clean your room, and if it's school sponsored," the falcon replied.

"Well, Yoko's dad is one of the assistant principles, so I believe it is school sponsored, my room is already clean, thank you very much, and I have homework, but it's a science essay that isn't due till next Wednesday."

"Okay."

"Than- What?"

"You can go. I know Yoko's dad from demon high school."

"Thanks! I better get a head start on my homework." I went to the study room and turned on the metal lamp. (In this story, Makai is WAY more advanced than we were at the turn of the decade of, say, 1960?)

"I'll pick you and Taya up sometime later. How does six o'clock sound?" asked Yoko, standing by me.

"Sounds good," I said, looking up from my paper and smiling.

"Okay. I'll see you then," he said, smiling. As he left through the door, I called Taya, who, thankfully, had woken up, and told her about the dance.

"I'll be right over at...quarter till six, then!" she said, excited. "Um, Tyranda, I need to tell you something...I, erm..."

"You have another crush, don't you? Hang on...Ronnoc! Quit eavesdropping over the phone!" He hung up quickly.

"Yoko."

"Huh?"

"I said I have a crush on Yoko, okay!"

"Me, too..."

"Okay, okay, okay! Tyranda, Tana needs to ask Ronnoc something."

"Ronnoc! Phone for you!" I went into the kitchen to grab a couple potato chips when I heard Ronnoc drop the phone.

"Of course I'll take you to the dance, Tana," he said after he picked up the phone.

(This memory is getting kinda long, ne?)

At quarter till six, Taya and Tana arrived looking dressed to party all night and then some. Taya was wearing black designer jeans with and a tight black and purple tanktop, Tana was wearing a short (but not _too_ short) denim skirt and a gold and silver-gray T-shirt with a frayed denim jacket, and I was wearing pair of tight, light blue jeans, a dark, earth-green, short-sleeve blouse, my hair done up in a ponytail, and a turquiose necklace. Ronnoc was wearing baggy jeans (how typical..) and a T-shirt that said _Always Forward...Never Straight._

"You just HAD to wear that, didn't you?" asked Tana, pulling her dark brown hair up into a bun. He grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah."

"Hello? Anyone home?" called a voice from outside. I opened the door to see Yoko already there.

"Well, you're early," I said, opening the screen door.

"Well, the dance starts early. Dad's idea."

"Come on, you guys!" I yelled, going outside, only to be greeted by a blast of cold air. I stood shivering like an idiot, until Yoko handed me a jacket that he had picked up on the way.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to," I told him, blushing a little.

"I wanted to, and it's supposed to be cold later," was his reply. He headed back for the SUV his dad was driving, and I noticed he was wearing normal clothes. _Why is he being so nice to me? I haven't done anything to help him yet..._ I thought, following. When he opened the door, he helped me get in. The second I saw Kuronue, I was forced to suppress a gasp. He was wearing a normal pair of a T-shirt and denim jeans!

As the dance ended at only three in the morning, Taya and I stood on a balcony overlooking a large forest, argueing about...

"I felt bad for Tamiel when Sano dropped that whole punch bowl on her..." said Taya, staring at the horizon.

"Well, she WAS acting like the queen of Ningenkai," I argued, actually defending Sano's choice to drop the punch bowl.

"Hey, quit argueing!" yelled Kuronue, stepping outside onto the balcony. "Tyranda, Yoko needs to tell you something in the dining room down the hall." I went inside, and, before I even got five feet away from the balcony (which, I forgot to mention, had curtains draped over the entrance), Taya scream with joy for some odd reason.

"What's her problem?" asked Kamiel, walking by with a towel-bound Tamiel. I shrugged and they left.

"Woah...Tana just kissed me..." said Ronnoc, sitting by a window and wiping lipstick off his cheek. He was blushing and smiling at the same time. I went into the dining room to find Yoko cleaning up the mess Sano made.

"Hey," I greeted, picking up a washcloth and helping him clean the floor, "Kuronue told me you wanted to tell me something?"

"Uh, yeah. Erm, I, uh..." he muttered, not able to talk right for some reason.

"Can I say something first? Yoko, when you helped me that day about a week ago, I've had the strangest feeling that you had some sort of feeling for me, and I sort of had a feeling for you after you saved me. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I...I, erm...I love you, Yoko," I confessed, blushing a beet red.

"... I've felt the same way about you, too, Tyranda. I love you too," he said, helping me stand up. We went out on a balcony together as the sun began to rise.

"A sunrise as beautiful as this only comes once in a very long while," I whispered softly, my hand in his.

"Just like you."

"Hmm...I guess. I'm not all _that_ pretty, am I?" I asked, unsure of how beautiful I was compared to the sunrise.

"You're more beautiful than any sunrise or sunset, Tyranda. How beautiful a girl is doesn't matter to me. It's what's on the inside that counts. Don't ever change who you are," he said to me, hugging me close.

"But I-" I began to say. He silenced me with a kiss that, at first, I wasn't ready to return it, but I did after a moment.

End Flashback (Finally! Sorry it took so long!)

"...and that's why she's goofy and why I'm here right now," I finished, somewhat out of breath. Kurama didn't say anything; he seemed to be listening for something.

"Hey sis! I'm_ baaaaack!_" yelled Ronnoc, landing on the rock near the one we were on.

"Oh no," I moaned sarcastically.

"Ack!" the falcon shrieked, slipping off of the rock and hitting the cove's crystal clear waters. "Great! I _finally_ graduate from Flying High College and what do I do? _I fall off a freakin' cliff!"_


	10. More Pronunciations and a Question

Ch.10: More Pronunciations

Ronnoc Tsegrah: Ron-ock Teh-seh-grah  
Tana: Tah-nuh  
Sano: Sah-no  
Tamiel: Tuh-me-uhl  
Kamiel: Kuh-me-uhl  
Yaniko: Yeah-knee-koh  
Tinato:Tin-ah-toh  
Sunee: Soo-knee

Ch11: Why Did He Lie?

The night after next, there was a huge fight about the fight against our team and Team Uratogi. Afterward, I was in the girls' public bathroom downstairs by the lobby. It had five showers with frosted glass walls and metal flowers, five ivory bathtubs, a very large blue marble pool, the walls painted to look like a forest, and several metal-walled changing stalls. Some other female demons were already there.

"Hey, Tyranda!" called Momorenjya from the pool. I waved back and went into a changing stall. I rummaged through my backback and found my multicolored-blue-shaded one piece bathing suit with rectangular slits about four inches wide going from my underarm to the top of my hips. I put it on and, discovering that it was too big on me, changed into my demon form. _Tyranda, you need to either lose some weight or start working out again,_ I thought, looking in the mirror that was in the stall. I went out and got in the pool.

"Something wrong?" asked Momorenjya, noticing that I wasn't my normal self and swimming over.

"My team was fighting each other and I'm mad at Kurama," I replied in a flat voice. I swam away to the deep end. I sat on the end with the water above my shoulders and my eyes closed.

"Hey! You've been in there long enough!" yelled someone. I opened an eye to see somone yelling at Ruka. I closed my eye again and thought about what happened during the day.

Flashback (You tired of these, aren't ya? Well there's one _or_ two left. Sorry.)>

I was badly wounded and very tired after my fight with Yaniko and I had passed out shortly after Kurama began to fight Urashima. Soon, I had awoken to sense someone's energy quickly fading into almost nothing. Suddenly, that person's energy went off the charts! I heard a voice that belonged to someone I had known once upon a time. Several seconds later, I heard the sound of flesh being torn apart and blood dripping onto tiles. My sensitive wolf-ears could faintly pick out several sounds; I couldn't correctly identify them. Gradually, the cage faded into nothing; from up in the VIP stands I heard Koenma yell at Jorge for dumping water on him and getting his food wet; Kuwabara looked like he was going to pass out. I weakly raised my aching head up, wincing when it throbbed with pain, and gasped silently when I saw the familiar silver hair and tail. _Kurama! How could he have been Yoko this whole time and never had told me! I...I'm so confused..._ I thought, looking down at my feet, one smashed, one twisted a strange way. I looked up to see Kurama as Shuuichi again and Juri no longer a toddler. Taya was plum dumbfounded. She had fallen onto her rear when she saw Kurama as a Yoko; and she was quivering in fear.

"...What just happened?" she asked when she regained some of her senses. Later on, I yelled at Kurama for not telling me about him being Yoko for so long-

Abrupt end of flashback>

"Is Tyranda in here?" asked Ronnoc, coming in without knocking and disturbing the flashback. (:p) As the girls in the bathtubs and showers were screaming and trying to hide themselves, I made a swan-dive into the water and stood on the rocky bottom.

"She has dark red hair with violet-blue highlights, green-brown eyes, and cerulean-painted nails in her human form; deep blue hair with highlights of silver-not from age; solid emerald colored eyes, and cold silver metal claws in her demon form; also wears rounded rectangle glasses. Have you seen her?" my brother asked some of the demon girls who were in the pool.

"I'm right here," I said tonelessly after rising to the surface.

"Kurama said he's sorry he never told you about...uh...you know...Anyways, he told me to let you know he'll be on the beach," Ronnoc explained, helping me out of the pool. "He really is sorry, you know." He left as I got in the shower stall Ruka had been using just moments before. I dried off when I was done; put on a knee-length skirt, a blue tanktop that said_ I'm Sorry I Stole Your Heart,_ and a pair of black sandals; and started off for the beach.

* * *

I just looked through my documents, and I almost thought I lost everything I typed for this story! Luckily, the rest of it is still on my computer. I'm not home on Thursday evenings, so don't expect any updates till the time between 7 and 8. ( That's 4 and 5 for those on the Pacific Western Central or whatever and 6 and 5 for those in the Central timezone. ) 


	11. A Painful Sect of Memories

Ch12: Painful Memories

I found Kurama leaning against a cherry tree on a hill; he was just staring out at the ocean, no certain expression on his face.

"Hey," I greeted, standing by him. "Um, I'm sorry about earlier. I just got really...really-"

"Upset and angered?" he asked softly, still not looking me in the eye. I looked down at my feet, ashamed.

"Tyranda?" I looked up at his face, afraid of what he might say.

"I know... that you're mad at me, and I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner."

"Stop. I should be apologizing, not you-"

"No, I should be apologizing. I never should have hid it from you," he interrupted again, walking to the beach; I followed him. I took off my sandals when the tide came up so I could stand in the ocean. The tide slowly went out again, and I got out of the sand with a loud _squelch_ as my feet pulled out. I fell backward onto the wet, gooey sand. At first, I just sat there, a little shocked that I had fallen, then I started to laugh. Kurama didn't know what I was laughing about, so I threw some loose sand at him.

"What was that for!" he yelled. The tide suddenly came up in a high wave and knocked him down, while I was stuck in the sand up to my armpits and knees.

"Okay, I think Taya's following us again," I said, struggling to get out of the sand. Kurama kneeled down and pulled me out by the arms.

"Thanks," I muttered. I stood up to find a bunch of sand all over me, and I wasn't the only one who was covered. He simply brushed most of itoff and walked over to the cove.

"Just like old times, isn't it?" I asked, sitting by him.

"I suppose so..." he replied softly. My heart gave a nasty throb when I heard the sad, almost longing tone of his voice; and when I saw the look of sorrow in his normally bright emerald eyes. I knew immeadiatly what he was thinking about. _Kuronue...How long has it been since you died? Taya is STILL torn up about you..._ I thought, staring up at the starry sky.

Flashback (I swear it's the last one!)

After the gorgeous wedding, I was never happier. Yoko and I were married; Kuronue had just proposed to Taya; and I was finally content with my life. Up until then, I hadn't had a happy life. I was sent around from family to family after Ronnoc went to the Flying High Junior High School, all of them abusive; three of them used me as a slave; five others as a maid and servant; and two hardly fed me anything at all because I was supposedly "unclean" since I wasn't a proper demon. At long last, one family took me in. It was Yoko's family. His dad had known how much in love Yoko and I were, so he didn't adopt me. I was like an extra family member that wasn't related at all, but I was glad to be in a loving family. However, Yoko's little sister didn't really like me at first, but she grew to like me as it I was a sister.

"Can you believe we're finally married?" I whispered to my new husband, my hand in his.

"Well, it was...unexpected, the way it ended, you know. Why on earth did my dad dump the punchbowl on his head, bowl and all? Nevermind that. I'm too glad I'm with you to worry," Yoko replied, his forehead against mine.

"Why did you put the honeymoon on a beach? I had fun and all, but I obtained an allergic reaction to the sandfleas," I asked.

"...erm...I didn't know..."

"That's okay, honey. I didn't know, either," I said, smiling gently. I gave him a soft kiss to cheer him up. "It's okay."

* * *

Three days later, Yoko came home. Without Kuronue. Without his long-time friend. I asked him where the noble (what?) chimera was.

"He's...he's gone..." the kitsune muttered, not looking at me. Taya, who had been in the kitchen, gasped the second he said those two words.

"H-how? Wait, wait, wait, backtrack a little here. Are you saying he...died?" I whispered, my voice choking. His golden eyes told me all I needed to know. Kuronue had been like a brother I never knew, and now? He was dead! D-E-A-D! I went into the kitchen to help Taya with dinner. I noticed that, even though she didn't cry, she had a pained expression. No one was hungry, even though everyone had had a busy day.

For the next several days, we didn't really talk to one another. One afternoon, Yoko disappeared suddenly after cleaning the kitchen. I searched for him late into the evening and found him sitting by a tree near a lake about three or four acres away from the house. His eyes were closed and the side of his face that I could see looked wet. _He's been crying? That's unusual...I guess Kuronue' s death really took a toll __on him..._ I thought, walking over and sitting by him.

"Yoko, sweetheart, are you at all okay?" I asked, not mentioning Kuronue. My husband sighed and looked up at the stars.

"I feel as if I could have saved him, even though we both knew he was doomed..." he muttered, more to himself than to me. I felt several tears slowly slip down my own cheeks; I, too, was sad, but not because of Kuronue: it was Yoko's own grief that made me cry so silently.

"Could you imagine seeing your best friend you've known for so long just die right in front of you? Almost as if there were something that

made them die just to make you feel weak?" I shook my head no. I rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. When I opened them again, I saw one of my tears grow into a crystalline, color-tinged flower.

"You've been asleep for about forty or fifty minutes now," whispered Yoko. I looked up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you, Yoko," I said softly, brushing a strand of hair out of his face.

"I love you, too, Tyranda," he said back. We kissed (EEWWWWW!) again, softly at first, then harder. My arms were behind his neck; his arms were behind my back.(I know that made absolutly no sense.) It was passionate, that kiss was. When we broke the kiss at the same time,

it began to rain so hard that we had to go back to the house. When we got there, I found a note from Taya on the coffee table. It said,

"Dear Serenity and Yoko,

I'm sorry I have to leave so suddenly. Over the past few days I've fallen to pieces without Kuronue here, and if he and I had been meant to be, then I don't think he would've died. I'm going out to find someone new. I won't come back until I find someone. Once more, I'm sorry. I hope you two will live happily ever after.

Your friend,

Taya."

"I'm really going to miss her.." I whispered. In truth, I was really worried for my best friend. She had loved Kuronue to no end. And now...she's a wreck. An emotional wreck, torn by the death of a loved one. Anyways, Yoko and I were just happy to still have each other.

End of Flashback (That was really the last one!)


	12. A Figure from the Past

Ch13: A Figure from the Past

The next day, Taya, Kurama, Ronnoc, and I watched the last of the semi-finals. Karatu, Karasu's little brother, was three times as calm and contolling of his own powers, but three times as deadly! Ronnoc said he wanted to rip the guys limbs off after the young Quest demon killed his best friend, Tinato. Sunee was an uncontrollable inuyoukai of the element of rain; Taya wanted to kill her so badly that her spirit energy grew to the amount it used to be! And last, but not least, the cloaked member of team Toguro frightened me to death! He and Elder Toguro killed the remaining three fighters of team Gorenjya. I was so ticked off when I saw them kill Momorenjya. I stalked out with Kurama following me to find out what the problem was when we ran, literally, into Bui, Karasu, and Karatu. Ronnoc came in and was about to cut Karatu's head off when the two explosive demons (pun not intended) just vanished. Bui was still hobbling away.(A/N: He looked like he had a bad leg to me!) My brother swore loudly and flew away through a skylight. I sighed and left to go back to the hotel.

On the way back to the hotel, the cloaked figure blocked my way. I had stayed in my demon form ever since my fight with Yaniko, so I slashed right past him and he seemingly fell to shreds, but when I looked back, only the cloak was in shreds. It was Al Junica, Yomi's old partner! He vanished without a trace, fading into the shadows._ What in the world...He was supposed to have died twenty years ago..._I thought, going back to the hotel. Along the way, I sensed someone's energy go up really high and someone else's just vanish thirteen seconds later._ Genkai! Oh no! Did she just...oh god, no. Anything but that..._


	13. An Enemy Confesses Voluntarily?

Ch14:Long-Time Hate and Revenge at Last

The finals began the very next day, and Genkai was nowhere to be found. _I guess Kurama was right...Genkai was killed..._ I thought, standing on the sidelines as Kurama fought Karasu. When Kurama was down for the count, I couldn't watch. It was just too unbearable. I could sense Karasu looking at me. I didn't want to know what he was thinking right then, but before I could think more, Kurama used a Blood-Sucking Rose attack and killed Karasu. I was so relieved that he was alive.

When Ronnoc fought Karatu after the new arena was brought in, I thought he was doomed when Karatu used the same attack as his brother, but the falcon had other ideas. He actually summoned the legendary Cerberus, the three-headed dog of the Underworld! Cerberus swallowed Karatu with a snap of his jaws and a gulp, though the three-headed dog _did_ end up getting heartburn.(lol) However, Ronnoc was injured far worse than Kurama or Hiei, and summoning Cerberus was like Hiei summoning the Dragon of the Darkness Flame without any energy! Let's just say he had to use life energy, too..._Ronnoc, you are SO lucky to have survived summoning Cerberus without getting eaten yourself..._ I thought, helping Taya heal his burns and bruises.

Then Taya fought Sunee right after. The match didn't last too long, even though both girls were fatally wounded at the end. _Thunder, lightening, water, rain...what on earth is happening...I've never seen Taya look so...so DETERMINED..._

"What is she doing!" I cried as a waterfall came roaring down from the clouds. With it a fish-like serpent slithered down and coiled up at the bottom. It's scales were random colors, varying from blue to green to purple to pink; its fins a deep indigo; its eyes a cold, peircing blue. Sunee was trembling in fear. Taya wasn't moving a muscle at all. It was like she _WAS_ the strange serpent. Slowly, the serpent slithered around the stadium, its eyes never, EVER averting from Sunee's bleeding, trembling form.

"I think...that's Leviathan..." whispered Koenma, staring at it as it slithered past. Suddenly, it spoke in a vaguely familiar voice!

"Sunee, you betrayed the elementals of water. For that, you must suffer the consequences. And the consequence...is DEATH," it hissed, its voice fluid, hateful, and yet it sounded like my half-uncle, Jecht. "You failed the eastern lord of Makai. Now, die!" In one lightning quick movement, Leviathan threw Sunee up into the air and didn't even swallow as she went down its massive throat.

"I WILL get revenge on you, Taya! Count on it!" the inuyoukai yelled right before the immense serpent's mouth closed. It slithered out of the stadium through the entrance and it faded into the horizon. Taya seemed to wake up from her trance and collapsed, hard, to her knees.

"Taya! What were you doing!" I yelled, getting onto the arena.

"...I...was trying to...s-summon...Leviathan...First time...for everything...I'm sure worn out," she said between her breathing.

"Taya is the winner! By a strange turn of events, the water god, Leviathan, was summoned by a water elemented demon, but what in Makai was it talking about?" called Juri. Pretty much everyone ignored her.

At long last, it was my turn. I heard a lot of demons betting on me to win or make the match a draw, and I meant _a lot_ of demons. I guess once they had seen what my team do, they figured I could do even better. Kuwabara was currently being healed by Taya, who kept nagging him for being stupid. Hiei was somewhat in shock as he stared up at Cerberus, who had stuck around for the end. I was ready to fight Al, but, at the same time, I was afraid of him just as Kurama had been afraid of Karasu: we didn't understand our opponents' abilities. I switched to my demon form as I stepped into the already derelict arena. I glared at Al as he smirked when walking to the middle of the arena.

"Ready to die?" he asked, still smirking.

"You wish, Beef Jerky," I snarled, calling him a name that my father had given him. His smirk faltered slightly, but not much.

"You will regret calling me that, Wolfie," he laughed, calling me a name his co-workers had given me when I became what I am now.

"And you will regret calling me 'Wolfie!'" I yelled, ready to pounce. "Start the fight already, Juri!"

"Ready? Fight!" I dodged as Al ran past me suddenly. _How'd he get so fast! Before that incident with the M.O.O.N_( Movement Of the Officers Nine** 1 **)_ he was as slow as Lana!_ I thought as I somersaulted away, my hair flying. I bolted away as he came right back at me. _What were his powers again? Uh...fire wall...jumping flaming pole vault-I better watch out for that one- telekinesis...What else? Oh crap! He's stretchy like Elder Toguro! I'm doomed if he uses those attacks! I can't dodge an enemy that's all over the place!_ I dodged a tile he threw at me with telekinesis. I got a VERY nasty scratch on my arm, however. As the hot, dark fluid ran thickly down my arm, I ran some more.

"There's no escape, Tyranda! You'll fall like your father did so many years ago! He never knew what hit him!" he sneered, finally knocking me down with a rock -which was about the size of my head- to my ankle.

"What would you know!" I yelled as I sat up.

"...Tyranda, I'm shocked. Don't you know who did him in?" the inwardly mutated human asked, a look of mock shock across his pale face.

"N- Yes! I do know! It was those good-for-nothing Toguros!" I screamed, several tears running down my face.

"Hahahahahahahaha! You know how dimwitted you look! No, you're dreadfully wrong! It was Sunee, Karatu, and none other than me!" Al laughed, doubling over laughing. Everything seemed to freeze. I was in blankness, or at least my brain was. _I...I can't believe it...Al killed my father...his teacher...his idol...why? I trusted him with my hopes and fears...He made them come true...Every single one...Heh...goes to show you can't trust someone who's your dad's star pupil..._ I thought once I got my senses back. I stood up, laughing a little.

"You know what, Al? You've actually taught me something useful today. Something I can remember," I said, looking up and smiling. He stopped laughing and stared at me like I was insane. Some demons were actually telling each other to be quiet so they could hear me.

"Figures, they listen to extra powerful demons," grumbled Kuwabara, getting a glare from Hiei and a whack on the head from Taya.

"All my life, I've trusted a lot of people, but never myself. I suffered because of that. I'll still trust the ones I care about, but I'll never trust anyone who learned most of what they know from my father. I was betrayed by Gana, the wind spirit, when she ratted me out for stealing back what had been my mother's possesions by law-after I learned her grave had been robbed. I couldn't ever trust Kamiel, Tamiel, and Tsukina Tano when they told the Reikai police where I lived after Yoko seemingly died. I couldn't even trust my own brother for awhile after he told Enma where I was for the time I was running away, but when I found out Enma had wanted me to be one of the Spirit Detectives, I forgave him and often told him about the cases I went on up until I lived with Kurama's family. Anyways, Al, I just wanted to say this because, well, everyone needs to forgive and forget, and some deserve second chances." At this point I heard a lot of demons heading to payphones to call friends and such. "But some, like Sunee, Karatu, and you, Al, don't deserve any more chances. You killed my family. You tried to kidnap me countless times. You even tried to finish your job of killing off my family here. Well, here's what I have to say to you, Mister Albuquerque Frederick Junica: Godspeed, Al." His head came off thirty hundredths of a seconds later, but he grew claws and stabbed me in the stomach. I fell a little ways away from him, but I got up on one knee to see if I had killed him. His head was still connected by a nerve, some muscle, and several arteries.(I overdid that, didn't I?) His corpse fell to the ground with a sickening _SPLAT_, his body secreting what looked like leech slime. I was announced as the winner, but I felt like a loser. I didn't deserve to win. I had come here to get revenge for my family on the Toguros, and look where it got me. A place in the finals? No. A place in personal guilt.

"I don't deserve to win," I said, interrupting Juri. The whole stadium fell silent again.

"I came here to get revenge for my family, and I did, but I didn't expect my mentor to be the one who had killed my family. Give my team the win. I think they're going to need it," I explained, " but don't put it under my name. Put it under Kuwabara's. I don't really like him all that much, but I think he deserves another win after all of his humiliations and embarassments in this tournament." I stepped off the arena as the crowd began whispering. Kurama looked a little shocked that I had given the win to Kuwabara.

"Tyranda, is something wrong?" he asked me.

"Everything," I whispered, my voice audible to everyone on my team. I ran out of the arena and into the halls. I leaned against a wall and cried freely, not ashamed that the warrior I had become was sensitive on the inside. My pride was badly injured, and it would take a long time to heal. _Al...Why did you kill my father? I guess I'll never know-_

"Actually, his intentions were very clear, Miss Serenity Tyranda Himoura Makio," said a voice I really didn't want to hear. I looked behind me to see Sakyo with a calm expression and a handkerchief in his hand. Some demons were filing past us to the betting stands, and I saw Shizuru headed over to where I was. He handed me the handkerchief without a word.

"Tyranda, I can't believe that monster, Al, did that to your family. Sakyo, why are you here?" asked Shizuru once she got over to us.

"She wanted to know why Al Junica killed her father. I came over here to tell her. You'd better listen, Serenity-"

"Tyranda."

"Himoura Makio!" joked Shizuru, who fell silent.

"Whatever. You'd better listen to me because I'm not saying it again. It started when he discovered your tears could solidify into flowers. Healing flowers to be correct. He sent the Toguros after you. However, your mother thought that they were there to take you to Tarukane. Who killed her, he didn't know. When he found out that Toguro hadn't taken you to him, he was infuriated. He had your father killed so you would be more vulnerable. He didn't expect you to become a demon. He joined Yomi to get you, but had planned on killing him once he finally had you right where he wanted you. He never expected you to be so...arguementative. When Yoko, Kuronue, and your friends rescued you, he finally gave up. He found out about this tournament and decided to finish what he wantd to do. He never really stood a chance against you, anyways. Just thought I'd let you know. Good day." He walked away, leaving Shizuru and me staring after him. I looked at the handkerchief he had given me and saw something that both surprised _and_ shocked me. The kerchief had been folded to conceal several things that had belonged to my mother, father, and uncle. _A locket with my mom's initials...my dad's solid-platinum wristwatch...my uncle's cross necklace...Mom's silver and gold plated wristwatch with tints of platinum... Dad's old sketches of a leech I found...Uncle Jecht's old, old charm bracelet. He put the strangest things in it. Beads, stones, anything that would fit the strings..._

"I miss them," I whispered, not noticing I was sitting alone against the cold wall.

"Tyranda?" asked a familiar voice as the walls began to shake and crumble. "Tyranda!" I finally looked up and saw Kurama supporting a weak Yusuke. I gathered up my family's things, stuffed them into the handkerchief, which, I now noticed, had my mom's initials on it, got up, wiping my tears away, and followed them out of the self-destructing stadium.

"Where did you get that?" the kitsune asked, finally noticing the handkerchief I clenched tightly in my hand.

"Al had it for a while, I guess...Sakyo gave it to me. It has some of my family's belongings in it. The kerchief was even my mom's, look at the corner," I explained, handing it to him. "He even explained why Al has tried so hard to kidnap and kill me. It's a very long story."

* * *

This was the longest chapter yet I think! I think it was...

**1** M.O.O.N. is the Movement Of the Officers Nine. I had to think of something! Ah, heck with it.Plz review! And I take flames with pride, as it only helps me get better!


	14. I'll always be there for you

Ch15: I'll Always be There For You

After the finals, I avoided pretty much everyone. Kurama found me the last day before we left. I was crying silently by a lake.

"Kurama, I don't know who I am anymore," I said, my voice a bit shaky. "That fight against Al really changed me and shook me up real bad. Now...I just...I guess that I just don't really know myself as much as I'd like." He put an arm around my shoulder as I cried, letting me drown my sorrows. As my sobs softened some, he lifted my chin so I'd look him in the eyes.

"Tyranda, it's okay. Everyone has their problems in life. Sometimes you just have to let them out. I promise I'll never betray you. I'll always be there for you," he said, holding me tight. As I stood there in his arms, I never felt more at peace.

"I'll always be there for you too, Kurama, or at least I'll try. What with that college I'm stuck at, I'm not always around," I replied, returning the hug. I rested my head on his shoulder; he rested his head on mine.

"I love you..." I whispered softly. Behind us, someone snickered loudly. We let go quickly, staring in the direction the laughter came from. It was only Yusuke, Ronnoc, and Kuwabara, who had been spying on us.

"Er...we came to tell you guys that the boats leaving soon. Uh, I think we'd better leave now..." muttered Yusuke.

"Okay. We'll catch up in a minute," I said, smiling faintly. They left, glancing back a couple times. I turned to look at Kurama, who was watching them go. I remained silent for a bit._ How lucky was I to have found him twice?_

"Kurama? Um, I...Oh great...Now I can't say it...I love you. I just said so a minute ago, but I said it really quietly," I told him, blushing a little. He looked at me and smiled when he saw me blushing._ Great, now he thinks I'm a nutcase for loving him for so long..._

"I love you too, Tyranda," he said softly, holding me tight again. I stood up on the tips of my toes and gave him a kiss, our first in a very long while. When I pulled away, I was surprised that he was blushing.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"...uh...no...I mean-I mean thatit's just been awhile that I've been kissed by you," was his stuttered reply. I smiled gently and kissed him on the cheek. _What did I do to deserve him? Thank goodness we found each other,_ I thought, his arms behind my back; my head was on his shoulder. We snapped out of it when we heard Yusuke yelling for us.

"Ah...oops..." I muttered.


	15. I do!

Ch16: "...yes! Of course!" (A/N:That isn't Tyranda yelling, but eventually it will be!)

For the next six years, I noticed that Taya and Hiei had grown to like each other a lot. (And Hiei's now about 5ft, 7 in.!) I never, EVER expected Hiei to ask Taya to be his wife! After a moment of shocked silence, she said yes. I was crying because I was so happy for her._ And I promised myself I wouldn't cry if this happened...Oh man...I can't stop crying! _I tried desperately to stop crying, wiping my eyes with my sleeve. I felt Kurama's arm around me. I looked at him and smiled to show that I was happy for my best friend. The wedding was schedualed for only a week away, so I helped plan it. One thing was for sure, though: Planning is NOT my strong suit!

A week later, the wedding room was GORGEOUS! One wall was different shades of blue and green while the other side was different shades of red, orange, and yellow, with just a hint of black. It met in the center of the room, on the ceiling, mixing into each other, symbolic of the union of a fire demon and a water demoness. I was in a small band as a flute player among two trumpets, two violins, a cello, a saxophone,

three clarinets, and another two flutes. We even had a BASS clarinet player. It was Yomi! He wanted to make up for what he had done in the past and to apologize to Kurama and me. Mukuro was one of the flutes, Botan was a clarinet, Shuuichi, Kurama's stepbrother, was an alto saxophone, and my brother was on the cello. Unfortunatly, Tana was one of the violins and no longer liked Ronnoc after he was kissed by a girl in his college; worse, she was tone-deaf! We dealt with it, but, OUCH! Her playing messed us up so bad they kicked her off the stand and had Shiori play. She played a bit screechy, but at least she knew when to change the pitch. The great oak doors opened and in came Taya walked in wearing a deep blue gown, teardrop-shaped earrings, and a B-E-A-utiful(Why did I watch the movie Bruce Almighty?) necklace of crystal petals I had saved for a special occasion such as this. I started to cry tears of joy, I was so happy! I was just grateful it didn't affect my playing! (I really am a flute player! I'm actually quite good!)

After the reception, I was really sad and lonely, even though I caught the bouquet. Kurama had been overseas for something. _I miss him so much...Where is he? He's been gone for three days now...Why? Come on, Kurama, I really want to see you again!_

"Excuse me, miss," said the familiar, soft voice I missed so much. I turned around to see Kurama hiding something behind his back.

"Kurama!" I gave him a hug that I thought was all of the ones I had saved for when he finally got back.

"These are for you," he said, pulling a large bouquet of flowers from behind his back.

"Thank you. They're beautiful. Why do you always get me some flowers everytime you come back from somewhere?" I asked curiously.

"Why wouldn't I give you flowers?"

"Just you coming back is enough, sweetheart. I love you for who you are, not the gifts, though they are very nice. You don't have to spoil me!"

"Well, I love you too." He gave me a kiss, then asked, "Where are the newlyweds? I got them something as a wedding gift?" I pointed over to the table, where the lovely new couple were talking about what they wanted to do now that they were married. (OOOOOOOOHH! I know what./smiles evilly/ Kidding! They wanted to start some sort of business first so that they had enough money _to_ be able to raise a family.)

I looked at the flowers again to notice the one in the middle wasn't real. I gently pulled it out and examined it. As I looked at it, I noticed a hinge on the back. I opened it to find a ring of interwoven vines and a rosebud on it, as well as a note. It said,

"To Tyranda- I've loved you for what seems like an eternity, so I wanted to ask you this: Will you be my wife? Again?" (Get it?)

It would've taken way too much for me NOT to scream, so I did anyway. I sat down on a bench to try and calm myself down.

"I, uh, guess you read the note?" I looked up to see Kurama blushing because I had screamed with joy. I stood up, smiling happily.

"Kurama, I thought you'd never ask!" I gave him a tight hug. "Of course I'll be your wife. Again!" I looked into his charming face and smiled again. "I've loved you for what seems to have been an eternity, too. I love you so much.." I gave him a kiss that was so long and passionate that he almost fell backward. Taya and Hiei had smiled when they heard me scream, and smiled more when they heard me say yes.

"They're definately a match made in heaven," said Taya, standing up.

"Hn. I suppose," Hiei agreed hesitantly.

"Oh lighten up, already!" cried Taya, giving him a playful whack on the head.


	16. The Wedding

Ch17: Total Shock

Even though I had insisted that we should've had a normal wedding, Kurama surprised me by not even listening to me.The room that the wedding was to be held in was painted to look like a lake in a clearing, complete with an artificial waterfall in one corner and the carpet a light blue. My dress was a vibrant green with some spots of brown to match the forest-like room and my eyes. I thought I was going to be sick, I was so dang nervous. Everyone we knew was there, even Botan! For some unknown reason, Kuwabara was acting weird. When I asked the nervous ningen what was wrong, he only said that he'd tell me later. Afterward, I sat down at a table with Shiori.

"I guess you and Shuuichi have been in love for how long now?" she asked me, wiping away some of her tears.

"Ever since we came back from that camp. He had saved my life from a bear and I saved him from a herd of raging rams," I semi-lied. "I guess I had feelings for him and never knew it. The last night we were there, he told me that he really cared about me, and I told him I had feelings for him, too. Without each other, he and I wouldn't have survived those animals."

Later on, after the wedding reception, Ronnoc told me something I had never really wanted to hear. I fell backward after he said it.

"Kuwabara was on a family tree site, and found out that he's our distant cousin because he's your father's sister's great-great-grandson!"

That was when I fell backward, but Kurama caught me. Then Ronnoc said there was something else he needed to tell us.

"I'm getting married to...oh, man...I can't say it!"

"Who?"

"Come on the suspense is killing us!"

"...Botan..."

"Who!"

"Botan!" My mouth opened wide and I fainted


	17. Double the Fun!

Ch18: Double the Fun/sarcastically/

(You'll find out why.../grins mischieviously/)

One year and two weeks later, I began to feel sick to my stomach and I felt tired all the time. I finally went to the doctor's and recieved some startling, yet happy news. I went home that night after wandering a local Japanese garden and found Kurama reading a book. I leaned against the wall, out of his view, took a deep breath and went right over and sat next to him.

"Honey, I need to tell you something important that I just found out today from the doctor..." I began to say, avoiding his eyes when he looked at me. I began to wonder if I could even muster up the courage to tell him the news. I took another breath, this one a tad shaky.

"You know how I've beenthrowing up and not eating a lot for a couple of weeks now?"

"Yes...I have been wondering about that..."

"Well, I went to see Dr. Kamiya, Jr., to see what was the matter with me..."

"And...what did he say?" my husband asked, putting the book on the coffee table in front of us.

"He said...I'm...going to...I've gotta go puke!" I ran into the bathroom andthrew upfor the fifth time that day. When I rinsed my mouth with some water, I noticed Kurama standing by the door.

"Heh...sorry...I couldn't hold in the cheeseburger I ate today..." I said, smiling weakly. "Um, back to what I was saying...I'm puking! Kidding...I'm having such a hard time saying this...Let's just say something'll happen in about eight months at the least..." At first he just stood there, thinking about what I just said. Then his jaw dropped in a shocked but happy expression.

"You mean...you're...We'll be parents?"

"Uh-huh. I can't say the proper word," I said, giving him a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder and said, "But hey...I'll be happy to be a mom...even though I know it'll be kinda painful."

* * *

Nine months later and three days after my due date, I had not just_ one_ kid, but_ two_! I didn't have a lot of fun in that hospital, let me tell you, I was really sore! At long last, we had two beautiful children: a boy and a girl. We named our son Narcissus and our daughter Rosemary.

"That was much more painful than I thought," I said softly that night, a new, tired and proud parent.

"It'll be okay. Just get some rest. You'll need it," said Shiori, smiling as she held her baby granddaughter.

"Okay. Can my husband come in now?" I asked, trying hard not to fall asleep.

"Of course. I don't even think he knows you had twins. I think the doctors wanted to surprise him," said my stepbrother-in-law. I held Narcissus while Shiori hid behind a curtain with Rosemary. Kurama came in, looking tired as well._ Why did he stay up all night and into the late afternoon? Oh well. It was his choice. Okay, let's get composed enough to surprise him!_ I thought as he sat in the chair next to the bed.

"This is Narcissus," I said, gently putting my newborn son into my husband's arms.

"He looks like you," he commented, smiling when Narcissus opened his green-ish blue crossed eyes.

"He looks like both of us."

"Alright, I'll agree on that. I thought I heard Dr. Kamiya, Jr., say something about-" he began to say when I nodded slightly to Shiori.

"Twins?" she finished for him, coming out from behind the curtains. "You heard correct, sweetie."

"Yes. I had twins. I named her Rosemary. She looks more like you, though," I said, holding Narcissus again. Kurama looked about to faint.

I gave Narcissus to Shiori as I grew tired.

"Night.."

"Honey, wake up. You're talking in your sleep again," said a faint voice.


	18. What a family eh?

Ch19: What a Family, Huh?

I awoke suddenly after my dream ended. But was it _just_ a dream? I sat up to see my husband reading by the desk lamp.

"Wha..." I muttered, getting out of bed. I glanced at the clock. 1052 P.M.

"Mommy?" I heard a small voice call. I went down the hall to a bedroom with a bunkbed and a futon. I saw a small figure huddled up on the bottom bunk, her knees to her chest.

"What's wrong, Lilly?" I asked, sitting down by her and putting an arm around her small shoulders.

"I had a awful dream!" she cried. (She's only three!)

"It's okay, sweetie, it's alright," I whispered, wiping some of her tears off of her delicate face. "I've even had quite a few bad dreams. Your father does sometimes, too."

"But Daddy's brave! He's never gotten scared afore!"

"That doesn't mean he hasn't been scared before. Why, before we got married, we were stuck between a rock and a hard place! Your father was scared for me and his family, but he never thought about himself. That was my job. Now he's a lot more careful. Now go back to sleep, okay?" I told her, tucking her back into bed. She was asleep in no time. _Look at me, I'm a mother of FIVE kids with another on the way and I'm only thirty-two,_ I thought with a wry smile. A heard the upper bunk creak and saw a head, upside-down, appear next to mine.

"Did she have another nightmare?" asked my four-year-old son, Nakaru. I nodded and he went back to bed. I heard Kasu sit up on his futon.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily, his dark-blue hair tousled. Before I could reply, he fell back down onto his pillow. I sighed and went to the kitchen to get some Rose-Red tea.(I love that kind...)

The kitchen's stormdoor opened up and in came Rosemary, Narcissus, and Yusuke's eldest and only daughter, Atsuko, who was grumbling something about the weather being bad. One look outside told me that the tent had leaked badly and I told them to sleep in the living room.

I looked back outside, thinking about how Shiori had died in a car crash caused by a drunk driver three months ago in conditions just like this.

I sighed sadly and, picking up the glass of tea, went back to bed. Kurama had fallen asleep by the desk, so I covered him up with a blanket.

"Night, honey..." I whispered, going to bed. Gradually, I fell back into a fitful, unpleasant sleep.


	19. Last Will & Epilogue

Ch20: Sad and Final Goodbyes...

I can't believe he's gone. My husband Kurama, reborn Yoko Kurama, was gone, passed on due to old age. I cry every night when I think about all of the times we shared. All of the good. All of the bad. My six children are growing up fast, and their now my only family. At my age of seventy-seven, they are. My brother died at the age of two hundred ninety-nine because of a heart attack. My dad, killed be Al, Karatu, and Sunee. My mom, killed by peoples unknown. My uncle Jecht, disappeared into Makai the day my mom died and never returned. Kuwabara was still a healthy old geezer, but he had a very bad case of Arthritis in his neck and arms. Botan was the grim reaper again, but only for several weeks. Even though Kurama, the one I have always love with all my heart, is gone, he still is, and always will be...my immortal...

_Evanescence-My Immortal_

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears._

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave;_

_Your presence still lingers here,_

_And it won't leave me alone._

_(chorus)_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just to real_

_There's just to much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_but you still have...all of me..._

_You used to captivate me by your resonating mind; _

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind._

_Your face, it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice has chased away_

_All of the sanity in me._

_(chorus repeat)_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me,_

_I've been alone (alone)_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_but you still have...all of me(x three)_

Wait! The stories not done yet!

Epilogue: My Family in Order of Birth-Part One

My eldest daughter, Rosemary Minamino, is so much like me when I was younger.

Narcissus, my eldest son, is intelligent, handsome, and kind like his father, but stubborn, like me.

Little Kasu, my second son, is always so happy and bright. He's like a lightbulb, always lighting up a room somewhere.

Nakaru, my last son, is too protective of his family. Give your family a break, Nakaru!

Lilly, my second daughter, is a little naive, but that's the reason she became a writer. Her nickname, Tiger Lilly, comes from when she protected Kasu from a tiger. How she did it, I really don't know.

Joleen, the youngest of my daughters, has auburn hair, ivory skin, emerald green eyes, a smile like a breath of spring, and her voice is soft like summer rain. The boys in her high school were after her like hounds to a fox, but she only cared for one person: Taya and Hiei's youngest son, Tano. None of the other boys were too pleased with that.

Part Two- My Last Words

" 'Sadly, I'm dying of cancer, so this is my last and final will-

Joleen, you've always acted independant no matter what. Please stay the strong young woman you are, even after I'm gone.

Nakaru, I have but one thing to say to you- Please give your family space.

Lilly, sweetheart, don't grieve for me anymore. I know that you love me with all of your heart, but I'll be in a better place, after I'm gone.

Little Kasu, please continue to light up places you go with your warm smile and large heart, even after I die.

Narcissus, use your abilities to your fullest.

And Rosemary, I know that you were possibly torn the most when your father died, and I know my death will make it hurt worse. I'm so sorry. I love you all. Sincerely, your mother, Serenity Tyranda Himoura Makio Minamino.' "

After Tano, a lawyer, finished reading the will, everyone was in tears. I was now a ghost since Koenma had allowed me time to watch my family. When Ayame tapped my shoulder, I knew my time was up. As I floated away, I heard Lilly cry,

"Mom, please give us a sign that you're at peace!" I dropped a jar of my tears that I had saved to the ground and watched it shatter. Soon, crystalline flowers had bloomed all over the small valley. I threw a rock at the window, which caused Narcissus to look out of the window and see the flowers. I smiled and cried happy tears. _Goodbye, my children..._

As they stood outside, my youngest grandaughter, Tansi, was still crying.

"It's okay, sweetie, don't cry anymore," said Joleen, hugging her daughter.

"I know, mama. I'm just happy that she's happy, but I'll still miss her!"

"We'll never forget her," said her cousin, Natu, Narcissus's son.

In Rei-kai, I was sent to where my husband was. We were able to visit our friends in other areas, and we even found Kuronue! We were allowed to watch our family from time to time. Lilly became a famous author and poet because she relied solely on personal experience. Rosemary became a full-time mom, and Narcissus became a young science prodigy for discovering the cures for SARS, the common cold, and diabetes all at once! I miss them, but I know that one day, we'll be together again. Someday...

* * *

What did you think? Sorry if you're crying, but this was my first attempt at writing a fanfic. I'll be sending in more fanfics soon, as well as some poems. Well, tata! P.S. I've included a preview for my next fanfic!

Next time from Silent Wolf's imaginative mind...

_**Nothing but Lies**_

_I was trying so hard to stay alive that night. The kitsune changed the bandages often, at least once or twice an hour. I was feverish and cold at the same time. I couldn't even close my eyes except for blinking for fear of never opening them again. He would stay by my side, even when he needed to check on the others, I was there because I would stay by him when he checked to see if they were okay. I fell to my knees, the third time that night, and the last time before dawn. He picked me up bridal style and noticed I was cold and clammy again. He set me back down on the bed and covered me up with the thick comforter I usually reserved for reallycold nights._

_"You need to sleep," he told me, untying the bandage around my arm._

_"And die in my sleep?" I asked, giving him a weak glare._

_"The others are fine now, so I'll stay in here with you. Besides, that medicine I gave you is currently keeping you alive until the bleeding stops," he explained, sitting in a chair close to the bed. I stared at the ceiling for a moment._

_"How's that gunshot you got?" I asked._

_"I'm fine. It healed around midnight."_

_"Okay...I was really worried that you wouldn't make it...I'm glad you're okay..." I said, smiling a little before falling asleep._

_/Yoko's Point of View/_

_I watched her fall asleep after she said that she was glad that I was okay. But in truth, I'm not okay. I'm worried to death she'll die, despite the herbs I gave her. Ever since that bastard colonel erased her memory, I couldn't stop worrying. Tyranda...I wish I could tell you how I've always felt ever since we first met so long ago..._


End file.
